Mi opinion del amor
by Mariapucasara
Summary: Una cena... puede cambiar la opinion que la Dra. Temperance Brennan tiene del amor....


Hola aqui de vuelta con los Fics...

Estos Personajes o me pertenecen son de FOX y Hart Hanson Kathy Reichs...

espero que les guste

* * *

**MI OPINION DEL AMOR**

El día viernes parecía como ningún otro, en mi trabajo no hubo novedad alguna, arrestamos a una mujer que acecino a su hermana por que estaba enamorada de su novio; siendo sincera creo que es una estupidez aferrarse a las relaciones ya que los sentimientos son efímeros en lo personal no creo en el amor "para siempre"

Después del arresto mantuve una discusión con mi compañero y gran amigo Seleey Booth, el cree en el amor verdadero y eterno mientras yo creo que todo es pasajero. Por eso terminamos enojados, nuestras discusiones nunca llegaban a tal grado de dejarnos de hablar pero esta vez así fue.

Durante la tarde me encontré en casa algo deprimida por mi discusión con el, no me gustaba que mi compañero y mi mejor amigo no me hablase, así que no me aguante mas la tentación y me trague mi orgullo y decidí llamarle para disculparme con el, levante el teléfono y marque ese número que me sabía a la perfección, espere mientras entraba mi llamada –_**Seleey Booth- **_Escuche al otro lado del auricular- _**Hola… soy yo- **_me sentía nerviosa, no sabía si seguía molesto –_**¿Huesos?....-**_ no pude distinguir bien el tono de su voz- _**Si… te llamaba para disculparme por lo de esta mañana**_

_**No huesos… no tienes nada de que disculparte, no puedo hacer que pienses igual que yo, al contrario yo debo de disculparme **_

_**Claro Booth… yo también te pido una disculpa, a veces suelo ser irritante **_

_**Para reindicarme te ofrezco una cena en mi casa esta noche **_

_**¿Una cena?...**_

_**Si… cenemos juntos…claro ¿si tu quieres?**_

La simple idea de cenar con el, me hacía recordar todas nuestras cenas en el Diner, donde pasábamos las horas hablando de mil cosas, pero esta vez sería distinto…en su casa –_**si por mi esta muy bien**_

_**- Entonces esta noche en mi casa-**_ colgué el teléfono y me dije: que pasa con tigo por que te pone nerviosa una cena con el… solo sería eso una cena como amigos.

¿Pero que ropa usar? Me dije mientras buscaba en mi armario algo apropiado, lo único que si tenia claro es que debía ser un vestido, encontré aquellos vestidos que el me había regalado durante nuestro viaje a las Vegas, pero la verdad si estaban muy provocativos sobretodo el negro, que me hizo recordar la forma en que fingimos estar casados, éramos una pareja sin igual Tony y Roxy; encontré también el vestido que utilice el día de la casi boda de Ángela, cuando ambos nos quedamos parados frente al altar ya que los novios se fugaron…

Me di cuenta que en la mayoría de mis mejores recuerdos esta el. Entonces encontré un vestido que había comprado hace algunas semanas que tenía destinado para cualquier cita importante que me surgiera, y supuse que esta sería una ocasión perfecta para estrenar.

Me dí prisa para no llegar impuntual a mi cena, después de un rato me encontré ya frente a la puerta de su departamento, llame esperando a que le me abriera…

_**- ¡La puerta esta abierta!... pasa Huesos- **_entre cautelosamente, llegue a la pieza principal y lleve una gran sorpresa ya que en esta se había improvisado una mesa para dos, la luz parecía estar mas tenue de lo normal, algunas velas se podían notar alrededor de algunos muebles que aun estaban en la habitación, estaba tan sorprendida que no pude notar cuando el apareció tras de mi posando ambas manos en mi cintura, me asuste mucho que rápidamente me di la vuelta y quede justo frente a el-_** h-o-l-a…- **_mi voz era entrecortada por la minima distancia que había entre los dos- _**Hola… disculpa no quería asustarte- **_la posición en la cuál nos entrábamos me ponía bastante nerviosa- _**N-o… te preocupes- **_noto como me afectaba la cercanía entre nosotros que solo me miro y me dedico una de esas sonrisas tan características de el-_** ¿Dime que te parece la forma en que arregle mi casa- **_Estaba esperando a que digiera eso para poderme librar de aquella situación que se me estaba escapando de las manos, así que rápidamente me di la vuelta para volver a ver aquella hermosa decoración que supuse había hecho con mucha dedicación- _**Es… muy romántico- **_Me gire nuevamente para notar la expresión de su rostro, pero esta vez con una gran distancia entre ambos- _**Ha… nunca quise que se notara eso**_- dijo con una leve desilusión que intento ocultar – _**Pero… - **_me interrumpió antes de terminar la mi frase- _**No digas nada… perdona**_

-_**Yo nunca dije que estuviera mal… ¿Por qué te disculpas? Me ha gustado mucho**_

_**- De verdad ¿no te molesta?- **_ Dijo mientras su semblante volvía a ser el de siempre- _**No… me gusta mucho que te tomaras la molesta de hacer esto por mi… claro ¿si es por mi?- **_Me volvió a sonreír - _**si, es para ti; no te lo tomes a mal pero luces espectacular- **_El había notado el vestido verde mar, que llegaba hasta mi rodilla, definía bien mi figura, tenia un escote no muy provocativo en el pecho; era perfecto para volver loco a cualquier hombre- _**Gracias- **_ Me dirigí a la mesa, justo antes de sentarme el me movió la silla para que tomase asiento, se mostraba muy caballeroso, además de muy atractivo, debo admitir que Booth esta muy bien estructurado, cuida mucho su físico y de verdad me atraía mucho, había preparado para esta cena pasta, que era lo único que había probado y por mi conocimiento lo que mejor preparaba, supuse que el estofado que sabía tan bien lo había mandado a comprar, pero decidí halagarlo aunque supiera que este no lo había preparado –_**Seleey te ha salido muy bien la cena- **_me miro fijamente y con una sonrisa me dijo- _**Gracias huesos, pero sabes bien que la verdad…. Que yo no cocine- **_Le devolví la sonrisa- _**Solo deseaba alagarte un poco- **_Mi mano se encontraba muy cerca de la suya, que sentí como en un movimiento que nunca predije el poso su mano sobre la mía y le dio un suave apretón- _**¿Sabes que eres muy linda?- **_ La verdad si se que a veces me tardo en comprender las cosas y esta vez no fue la excepción- _**Si… lo se soy muy atractiva y con un gran coeficiente intelectual- **_ El soltó una pequeña carcajada- _**¡QUE!... no crees eso**_- me frunció el seño- _**No me refería a eso, pero si tienes mucha razón como siempre… eres bastante atractiva**_

_**- ¿A que te referías?... dímelo**_

_**- Pero si usted es un gran genio… no necesitara de mí para entenderlo**_

_**- Sabes bien que… no entiendo esas cosas con facilidad**_

_**- Lo se…. Pero me encanta ver como te desesperas por no entender**_

_**- ah te burlas de mi…**_

_**- No… como me burlare de ti… **_

_**- ¿Cómo?.... si lo estas haciendo **_

_**- No… me encanta verte así…**_

_**- No entiendo nada… y no estoy acostumbrada a no entender **_

El estrecho aun mas mi mano, el contacto me estremecía, era algo que no podía comprender como alguien te puede llegar a provocar sensaciones que nunca creíste que existían en ti

_**-Recuerdas nuestra discusión acerca del amor- **_De nuevo salio con lo mismo, la verdad no quería volver a tocar ese tema… por que no soportaría volver a pelear con el- _**Si lo recuerdo… **_

_**- Pues entonces debes de saber a la perfección mi opinión de lo que representa para mí el amor**_

_**-claro que lo se… pero sabes bien lo que yo creo de eso**_

_**- Si… por eso hoy perdí mis pocas esperanzas**_

_**- ¿Esperanzas? De que…**_

_**- ¿No me comprendes?- **_ Me tomo ambas manos estrechándolas con las suyas- _**La verdad no…- **_Nuestras miradas se cruzaron- _**Espero no cometer un error al decírtelo**_

_**- **_ _** ¡Dilo ya!...**_

_**- Temperance hace ya varios años que te conozco… me costo mucho reconocer algo que ya era evidente desde hace ya un buen tiempo, debo confesar que esta mañana perdí muchas de las esperanzas que aun tenía… pensé que quizás te darías cuenta pero no fue así**_

_**- Booth…. Déjate de rodeos- **_Le dije apretándole las manos, por que ya sabía a donde se dirigía con todo ese discurso- _**¡TE AMO!...- **_Al principio no supe como reaccionar, mi sentido de Antropóloga fue el primero en advertirme que esto estaba sobrepasando mis limites, pero por primera vez mi corazón le gano a mi razón y sin pensarlo mas no pude evitar decirle- _**Booth… ¡TE AMO!**_

_**- Escuche bien…- **_Dijo con una sonrisa que se dibujo rápidamente en su rostro- _**¡SI!.... TE AMO- **_Me levante rápidamente de la mesa al igual que el, encontramos en un tierno abrazo, me tomo por el rostro con ambas manos y sin pensarlo mas… sus labios me proporcionaron el primer beso de amor que nunca pensé que recibiría, tanto el como yo deseábamos con locura a que eso sucediera y nada podría arruinar ese momento.

Sin hablar mas, nuestras miradas se dieron a entender mutuamente que esa noche no sería igual a ninguna otra- _**Deseo conocerte a la perfección- **_ me dijo en un susurro al oído- _**esperaba a que lo digieras- **_

_**Te mostrare que soy el indicado para estar con tigo toda la vida- **_El comenzó a besarme desde los labios hasta el pecho, sin darme cuenta ya estaba arrinconada contra la pared, no dejaba de besarme, sentía que quería conocer cada parte de mi cuerpo a besos, la ropa nos comenzaba a estorbar y mas el que deseaba conocerme de pies a cabeza. Al igual que el yo deseaba conocerlo, mis manos se comenzaron a deslizarse por su pecho hasta llegar por debajo de su camisa que salio de un jalón que le di con mucha fuerza, contemple unos segundos ese perfecto abdomen.

Me volvió a arrinconar contra la pared mientras besaba mi cuello, sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, tomo mí vestido por la parte de abajo sacándomelo de un tiron hacia arriba, sentí como sus miradas me recorrieron de arriba a bajo.

Entrelace mis piernas a sus caderas, para facilitar nuestra transportación a la habitación; llegando me tumbo en la cama quedando sobre mi, el no se despegaba de mi cuello, hasta que deslizo sus manos bajo mi espalda que arquee para facilitar sus paso para desabrochar mi sostén, que saco rápidamente, levanto un poco la mira para observar mis senos, sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta mis pechos que comenzó a masajear, cada tacto de sus dedos con mis pechos provocaba que se escaparan gemidos de placer. Pero esto aumento cuando sus labios llegaron hasta ellos y comenzaron a succionarlos. Me estaba volviendo loca de placer, pero el apenas estaba comenzando. Entre mucho esfuerzo pude desabrocharle el pantalón que aun llevaba puesto, y así nos deshicimos de las ultimas prendas que nos impedían llegar al máximo placer. Ya sin ningún impedimento, el se poso en medio de mis piernas, comenzando a introducirse lentamente, pero para mi no era suficiente y entre susurros le pedí que me diera mas, y así lo hizo.

A cada penetración que realizaba no podía dejar de gemir, cada vez que lo hacía me sentía cada vez mas segura de mi opinión acerca del amor cambiaria gracias a el…

Después de esa fabulosa noche comprendí que no siempre todas las relaciones son efímeras, que siempre en el mundo hay una persona para ti, y que debes de abrir bien los ojos para encontrarle, en mi caso siempre lo tuve ahí, pero mi razón no dejaba que me diera cuenta que era el quien rompería todas mis ideas acerca del amor.

Desde ese día descubrí todo aquello que me perdí durante todos esos años, y decidí vivirlo al máximo con ese hombre que me amaba y del cuál nunca me separaría.

FIN

* * *

Quiero saber sus opiniones...!!!


End file.
